


Other Friends

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Origin Story, F/M, Human Alastor Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: Alastor gets jealous of his wife's other friends.





	Other Friends

Her huge innocent eyes always reminded him of a doe. Her round feminine face matched as well. It always made his more primal side pacify due to her submission of him. All he wanted to do is protect his precious darling. Alastor played mindlessly with her curls. He lounged across their couch to watch her get ready. He purred and asked, “Darlin’, what are you doing dressing up like this?” The man pushed himself up. His long fingers brushed her hair away from the side of her neck. He gently peppered her neck with pecks. 

She giggled and said, “Oh, I need to go out. You knew that when you married a singer that I would have to go out.” 

Alastor groaned against his partner’s neck. His lanky arms wrapped around her shoulder. “What’ld it take for ya to stay with me instead,” the man mused into his lover’s jaw. 

She shook her head at his immaturity. The radio singer turned to her husband. She laced a hand on his face to caress his jaw. Her sweet as honeysuckle voice explained, “I need to get to work, my dear.” Her plump lips kissed his large smile to prevent it from turning it into a frown before patting his cheek. She rose from her seat at her makeup and hair vanity. 

The tall man knelt down and wrapped his slender arms around her waist. He buried his face into his lover’s hips. “My Darlin’ please.” His pleading eyes tried to hold her’s hostage. 

This display just made her laugh. She knelt down with him and held his face. Alastor purred. His face leaning against her hands in happiness and contentment. 

“You know I haffta go,” She kissed his forehead leaving a merlot pair of lips there as she pulled away. 

The man let out a chirpy growl. 

She waggled her finger at him. The woman scolded him, “None a dat, ya baby.” She smiled at her husband. The singer peeled her gaunt husband off of her before heading out the door. 

Alastor scrambled to follow only to be stopped by the door. He sighed angrily. The New Orleans native huffed his way back to the lounging area. He plopped himself down. His arms crossed as he thought of everything bad that could be happening to his precious wife. It wasn’t long before he got bored. Alastor stood and went to go through his wife’s belongings. 

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in their household. His wife often asked him to go through her things so that he could take anything broken or ripped to the mender’s, checking and fluffing her furs, or to simply throw away some fanmail or flowers that outlived their use of bolstering up her confidence in herself. Alastor continued with his routine cleaning and organizing when he saw a letter fall out of one of her jacket pockets. The man tilted his head and read it. He shook before shoving the letter into his pocket. Alastor took a deep breath and smiled his signature wide toothy smile. He, then, took her coat to the alterations shop to get its pocket mended. 

Getting home, Alastor hummed to himself. He moved to the melody in his head. He washed his hands of the red liquid to the rhythm. His cheerful voice started to sing as he stripped out of the soaked shirt and pants. He walked it over to the basin, took the letter out of the pocket, and left it to soak in the detergent as Alastor changed. He shoved the letter back into his pocket and put his suit jacket on. 

The man walked towards the club he knew his wife would be at. He chuckled as he walked in. Alastor scanned the room with his eyes. 

One of the hosts looked at the man. His eyebrow raised and he spoke up, “Sir, would you like a table?” 

Alastor slowly turned to the man, “Oh no.” He chuckled and said, “My wife should already be here. You should know her actually.” Alastor leaned on the podium and described his wife to the man. His wide smile never cracking. 

Flustered, the man looked through the book. “Oh yes sir,” he walked from behind the podium to show the concerning man towards the table. The host leaned down to Alastor’s wife and asked, “Ma’am, your husband is here?” 

She looked up at the man. She turned back to the table to excuse herself. When she stood, Alastor strolled over to the table. 

He chuckled and snaked his arm around his wife’s waist. “Well, well well,” Alastor stated. He leaned over to examine the other’s, “Let me take a look at the party over ‘ere.” He looked around, “You must be Henry. Ah, and you two must be Margret and Charles. It’s so nice to meet all of you.” He turned towards his wife and said, “I have no idea why my Darlin’ was hidin’ all of you from me.” 

“Alastor,” She looked up at the man annoyed, “Can we go outside to speak for a moment?” She let out a small growl at him. 

Alastor just kept smiling at her, “Of course, ‘oneybun.” He turned towards the table and drawled, “We’ll be right back.” 

His wife gripped his hand and lead him outside. Once outside, she turned towards him. “Alastor,” She scolded, “What on Earth are you doing?” 

“Me,” He answered, “I am just checking up on my wife. I was told you had gone to dinner with a party of strangers and I had to know that you were alright.” Alastor touched his heart to fain offense. He, then, let his eyes squint accusingly at her. He lowered his voice. His normally musical voice dropped an octave, “Now I know you were just cheating on me.” 

“What,” She screamed at her husband, “Is that what you think of me?” 

Alastor walked menacingly over towards his wife. He tried to fake his normally sweet tone, “I honestly don’t know what to think Darlin’. I've seen this story played out before. Don't really like how it ends.” 

His wife slowly backed away from him. “Alastor please,” she pleaded, “Ya scarin’ me.” 

“Oh ho ho,” He replied, “I must be pretty frightenin’, ain’t I? You never back away from me like that.” 

The door opened to reveal the man similar in age to his wife. Henry looked around and saw Alastor looming over his wife. The man rushed between them. He pushed Alastor away and said, “Ey, geta way.” Henry put up his fists ready for a fight. 

Alastor lunged at Henry. It wasn’t until he felt himself flying through the air when he realized the similarities. He thought back to his wife mentioning that she had a protective brother growing up. In fact, that’s one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She knew that she was going to be safe with Alastor, just as her brother Henry kept her safe. Alastor hit the pavement. He felt cool metal on his neck. The last thing he heard was his wife screaming, two people tussling as if one was trying to rush to him, and the sound of the trolley bell.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drift Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784707) by [humaninventorysystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem)


End file.
